<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience by jellybears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946028">Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybears/pseuds/jellybears'>jellybears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, David and Adam are identical twins, Gay Sex, M/M, Short, Smut, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybears/pseuds/jellybears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ‣ lawrence??????? hellooooooo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy babe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ aren’t you on your lunch break???? larryyyyyyyyyyy babyyyyyyyyyy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ if you don’t answer me i’m gonna break up with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adam lay on the couch, staring at his phone. He hated waiting for Lawrence to answer, the guy took too long to reply and Adam was impatient. It wasn’t in his best interest to annoy Lawrence...well, when he wasn’t on his lunch break. Normally, the men would be happily texting each other back and forth around this time. This time, it was taking the doctor much longer to respond to his multiple texts. Adam had a few assumptions as to what his boyfriend was so busy with, maybe talking to a coworker or working on his break. If it had been the latter, he wondered why he’d waste it working more. Another reason he wasn’t replying could’ve just been that his phone was either dead or turned completely off. The last time Lawrence had turned his phone all the way off, Adam sent him dick pics. Adam found this humorous, but Lawrence didn’t. Once he got home, he scolded the younger and told him to never do that again. The man could care less, he found it hot when Lawrence scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>Adam tried again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ ughhhhhhhhhh………….what’re you doing right now????? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided to send a meme to him—a crying cat. Still no answer.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he gave up. He could probably manage to wait it out. Sighing in defeat, he began texting his older twin brother, David.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ stupid bitch! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>An instant reply. At last.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ nice to talk to you too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adam smiled at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ what’re you doing bruhhh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ cleaning shit up. i’m not even supposed to be on my phone right now lmao but nobody’s around so i could give less of a shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ i wish everyone i know wasn’t always working </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ that’s a part of adult life, Addy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ don’t call me that i will literally kick your ass irl </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ sure you little booger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ lawrence won’t answer me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ is that why you decided to bother me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ no shit einstein </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ well, hopefully he responds soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ he better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it’s his fucking lunch break </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ don’t get so upset. he’s probably doing something right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ i told him i’d break up with him if he doesn’t reply and that prick still hasn’t answered me 💔 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ i’m sure he knows you wouldn’t actually do that, so he’s not really bothered by it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ shithead </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ asshole. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he received a text from Lawrence. The sound spooked him a little, and he quickly told David that at last a response came before switching to talk to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>- <em> Adam. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ sup babe ;))))))))) u so sex haha </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- <em> I’m sorry, I was busy with something. I’m here now. </em></p><p> </p><p>‣ <em> i can tell </em></p><p> </p><p>‣ <em> do you like the meme i sent you </em></p><p> </p><p>- <em> Meme? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ the crying cat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Aren’t memes normally pictures with words placed over them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ not always </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - I’m not very familiar with memes, Adam, I don’t understand them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ dumb boomer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Anyway, what would you like to discuss? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ can we discuss how hot you are </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - In private, yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ why not now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - I don’t want my coworkers getting nose and looking at my phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Nosey. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ BAHAHAHAHA NOSE FSDJKFHDN </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ i wish you could come home now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - I only have a few hours left. Patience, young Adam. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ i always sit on my ass waiting for you to come home bitch!!!!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Of course you do. Have your parents never taught you how to be patient? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ they tried </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ but failed miserably </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - How painfully obvious. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ i farted </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Thank you for this information. I didn’t need to know this but thank you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adam couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that.</p><p> </p><p>Texts were sent back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until Lawrence informed Adam he needed to get back to work. Even though he really didn’t want the conversation to end, he exchanged ‘I love you’s with the blonde, turning off his phone and setting it down on the coffee table. Turning his head to his xBox, he ended up getting up and turning it on. A game or two wouldn’t hurt as he waited for him to return home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✧</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Adam must’ve passed out in the middle of his game at some point, because when he opened his eyes halfway to the feeling of something touching his head, Lawrence was standing over him. He leaned into the touch, ever so slowly waking up. He had no recollection of ever falling asleep at any point, but he couldn’t remember a lot of things. Well, sleeping was another way to pass the time waiting for Lawrence to get off work. Sitting up, he looked at the television, his eyes going wide. He groaned in annoyance, placing his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Adam?”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking died in Minecraft again!” he threw his legs over the edge of the couch, “I had, like, ten diamonds in my inventory!”</p><p> </p><p>A low chuckle came from Lawrence, “Sorry to hear that, it must upset you very much,” he ruffled Adam’s hair, “Dinner’s ready love, come and eat.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, carefully getting to his feet and exiting the game, turning off the console and following Lawrence to the dinner table. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✧</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ sup whore </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ i’m home this time if that makes you happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ jeez finally </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ is larry home? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ yes!!?! why the fuck wouldn’t he be </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ i’m just asking, don’t get your panties in a twist. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ son of a bitch woke me up and i saw i died in minecraft </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ you always die in minecraft. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ the last time i played you were the one who killed me!!! kinda your fault!?!!? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ you’re not very good at the game.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ fuck you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ➼ love you too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‣ dick </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again, he smiled at his phone. Every conversation he ever had over text either made him laugh or grin, but he always seemed to laugh at his own messages rather than the other person’s. Even if the other person didn’t understand his humor or the memes he sent, he continued to get a laugh out of it. A strong hand made its way along his arm, and he quickly said goodnight to his brother and set his phone down on the nightstand. Turning his attention to the man on the other side of the bed, he scooted over and snuggled up against him. The doctor nuzzled his face into his dark hair, smiling against it.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you grinning at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get jealous Larry, I ain’t texting some random guy or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say you were, I’m simply asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Texting David,” his voice sounded muffled with his face pressed against Lawrence’s chest, “He’s real funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm...he told me that you were bothering him. He’s your go-to whenever I don’t answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...pretty much, yeah. I don’t exactly have anybody else to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable.” He wrapped his arm around the small of Adam’s back, planting a kiss in his hair. Adam leaned into it, but a deep blush formed on his face as that big hand that was once on his back was suddenly grabbing at his ass and gently massaging it. A smirk made its way to Adam’s face moments later, grabbing onto the bigger man and rolling over so he was on top of him. He absolutely enjoyed the man’s intense weight on top of him, Lawrence’s body completely covering Adam’s small one. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, leaning up to press his lips against his. Lawrence kissed back, their kiss lasting for a short amount of time as the elder pulled away and attacked the younger’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Adam gasped, feeling his cock twitch in excitement...jeez, he barely even noticed how hard he already was. The photographer felt the doctor’s hands on him while he peppered sweet kisses all over his neck, and perhaps even a few future hickeys. Those big, gentle hands explored Adam’s gorgeous body—fingertips gracefully sliding along his soft skin, fingers digging ever so gently into his hips and rubbing them, he felt like he was in heaven with how gently Lawrence was handling him. When those hands at last reached his boxers after what felt like forever, Adam shakily sighed as his boxers were pulled down and the blonde left kisses on his inner thigh. His dick ached, and he wondered how much longer Lawrence would continue this. Sure, he fucking loved how gentle he was being with him, but he also wanted to fuck. He made Lawrence aware of this by thrusting his hips into the air a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, young Adam.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, remembering that text containing those same words that left Lawrence’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience can suck my dick. Just fuck me already, old fart.”</p><p> </p><p>Lawrence let out a hum, sitting upward and leaning forward. He brought his hand up to Adam’s lips, brushing his fingers over them. The younger took this as an invitation to let his fingers into his mouth, gleefully wrapping his lips around two and sucking. As he sucked, he spotted his boyfriend’s erection straining his boxers. The sight sure as hell aroused him more, images of Lawrence fucking him with that big cock of his and jerking him filling his mind. He needed his dick, he really did.</p><p> </p><p>Removing his fingers from Adam’s mouth, Lawrence brought them down to the man’s entrance. He looked up, staring directly into Adam’s eyes, watching his expression change immediately from a finger breaching him. Lawrence changed position, moving to catch Adam’s lips in another kiss. Adam almost instantly kissed back, and feeling Lawrence’s tongue run over his lip, he parted them and allowed it to enter. Both organs battled, but Adam pulled away when another finger entered him. He groaned, “F-Fuck, Larry, oh fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush Addy, just a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>God, Adam fucking hated that nickname. He would beat the shit out of anyone who dared to refer to him by it, it sounded so stupid to him. Who even came up with that nickname anyway? He wished he could find whoever did and kick their ass. But, even though he hated it, he honestly didn’t mind when it was Lawrence who referred to him by it—well, if it was in the bedroom where no one else could hear it. That was the only exception he made.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit, the pain subsided and turned into pleasure. Adam let out loud moans every time Lawrence hit his prostate, making Adam more aroused by the second. A humiliating whine left the photographer’s lips feeling the fingers being removed from his ass. The older chuckled at this, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand and grabbing a small bottle of lubricant.</p><p> </p><p>Lawrence pulled down his boxers, Adam licking his lips as his eyes laid on his erection. He was snapped out of his little trance hearing the other speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to do the honors?” he handed the bottle of lube to Adam, who sat up and opened it, pouring a generous amount over his lover’s cock. Placing the bottle on the nightstand next to his phone, Adam laid back down and spread his legs. At last, Lawrence would fuck him, growing more excited at their position suddenly changing—Adam on his stomach with his face in the pillow while Lawrence draped himself over him, his chest against his back. They fit perfectly together, just like puzzle pieces—well, that wasn’t the best comparison in the world.</p><p> </p><p>He groans, the man entering him agonizingly slow. He heard a grunt above him, and a few painfully slow thrusts in, a steady rhythm had been built. They were gentle, but Adam could care less. As long as the guy’s dick was in him, he didn’t care what happened. Teeth nibbled at his skin, loving kisses being peppered over it. Lawrence whispered praises into the younger’s ear, earning a moan in return. Adam melted beneath him, burying his face into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>The intimacy and physical contact made them both feel so safe and secure. Hands desperately gripped the younger’s hips, the blonde’s grunts growing louder, along with the sound of skin against skin. Adam felt a familiar heat build inside of him, and hearing a low, possessive growl come from the other’s throat sent him over the edge. He came on the bedsheets, Lawrence still thrusting away. Adam squirmed and whimpered from the overstimulation, but weakly smiled to himself feeling Lawrence release his load inside of him. The photographer felt so full, so loved. His body tingled, and he sighed contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Addy,” cooed the man above him as he carefully pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I love you too…” he used the last of his energy to roll onto his side, snuggling up into the older and closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, both men had fallen asleep, holding each other close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>